particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Reno Vercetti/Design of a Gao-Showan Federal Monarchic System
The following government and administration system is based on the imperial government of China during the Tang dynasty, with the addition of noble clans, as well as other political entities that might not wish to role play as noble clans, into the system to make it more compatible with the game mechanism of Particracy. As such, while it allows players to role play one of the noble houses within the empire, it also allows players to wish to play as other political entities, such as parties and revolutionaries to have a reasonable stance within the system. As the system is based on both Japan and China, proper words are rendered in Kanji, with the pronunciation for both native Japanese words and Chinese loanwords. Without specific indication, native Japanese words precede Chinese loanwords. Please be noted that the same system is used for Tuthina of NationStates on IIWiki as well, but with modifications made specifically for Tuthina. Government & Authority Emperor and the Imperial Family The Emperor (帝, mikado or tei) is the hereditary Head of State of the Empire. He reigns as the centre of the country, both as the worshipped centre of national patriotism, and as the centre of the network of political marriage between all noble houses. Because of that, the Emperor is the manifestation of the Empire, both for the commoners and the nobles. The Imperial Family includes the Emperor, his harem, as well as legitimate offspring between them. While the Emperor can, of course, hand-pick any individuals at any time to become part of his harem, most of his wives are from the members of the noble families. Although there are no limitation on both time and place for these families, or even powerful commoners, to introduce one of its members to the harem (after consent from the Emperor and his Chancellery), traditionally, the proper introduction of a notable member of the noble houses is through a process called the Imperial Tribute. This is usually performed by the most powerful noble house in the land, so that it can become even more influential in the Imperial Court, by sending one of its close members into the harem to entertain the Emperor both physically and mentally, as well as producing more offspring. Although it is not required for any houses or ruling entities to pay tribute to the Emperor through marriage, it is of tradition to do so, and the Emperor will invite them to form a marriage should it not be done immediately. Refusing to do so is often considered a grave offence towards the Imperial Family and the Empire, and can be considered treasons in extreme circumstances: the bonding between the Emperor and the houses are probably the only thing that maintain the Empire as a single state, and by refusing to do so, one is effectively declaring independence from the Imperial Domain, even if this is not the true intention. Powerful houses also tend to send in more wives, or even concubines, to the Emperor, so that one can gain his favour, and thus receive leverage in the Imperial Court. When the ruling Emperor passed away or is abdicated, the eldest offspring between him and the house that is in the apex of power for the longest time in the term will become the new Emperor. Although technically there are no restriction on the gender of the Emperor, it is usually hold by men to inherit the harem, as well as to produce more offspring for the Imperial Family. ''Imperial Tribute'' The Imperial Tribute (御供, misona or mikuu, latter more often used) is the formal ceremony for an Imperial subject to pay tribute to the Emperor and his family through numerous means. While it includes Imperial tax and other forms of physical tribute, it is most often used to refer to a marriage between a notable member of the most powerful family and the Emperor. Other than to produce more offspring to gain influence in the Imperial Court, it also serve as a ceremony where the Emperor recognise the hegemony of the subject paying the tribute - including a parade by its private army in the Imperial capital, if needed. The Imperial government also employs a number of Imperial Tribune (御供使, misona no tsuka or mikuushi), who search the realm for whatever tribute the Emperor, Imperial government, or the tribunes themselves deemed required. Because of their special role, these tribunes are often considered above the law, although technically they cannot damage Imperial property on purpose. Noble Houses Because of the feudal nature of the Imperial administration, the real power rest not on the hands of the Emperor, but ones of the noble factions. These factions are often noble families, houses and clans, but there also exist other political entities that strive for influence through the provinces of the realm. Although all of them are considered noble houses, with corresponding rights and duties, the Imperial government often do not care for the nature of them, as long as they pledge their allegiance to the Emperor, by both marriage, taxation, and lip service. Imperial Court The Imperial Court (朝座政, asakuramatsurigoto or chouzasei) is the de facto legislature of the Empire. Officially, it is an advisory and reporting entity for the Emperor, so that he can be updated with the latest information regarding the Empire, and thus authorise the authority to act and react accordingly. Because of that, the Imperial Court can be considered the highest state organ beneath the Emperor, and its decision is law, even if it contradicts previous laws - after all, the Emperor is the source of the Imperial authority, and he can, in theory, do whatever he wish. In practice, however, the Imperial Court is the place where noble houses in the realm use their influence in all sectors of the Empire to "persuade" the Emperor to act in accord of their wish. Members of the Imperial Court, including representatives from all regions and provinces of the Empire, high-ranking officials, nobles, as well as some other advisor, are more often than not backed by at least one of the noble factions, and they argue and vote in accord of their will. Because of that, the decision by the Imperial Court is often made by the majority of the nobles in terms of influence, with the Emperor agreed to that, either voluntarily or otherwise. Government Apart from the Imperial Family and the Imperial Court, the Imperial government is a combination of numerous departments with different responsibilities and significance. The complex system is installed to overcome the enormous difficulties to run the entire realm from the Imperial Domain, as well as to (theoretically) limit the power of all parties, even including the Emperor himself, to prevent anyone from usurping the Imperial authority, as well as to prevent the Emperor from destabilising the Empire with questionable edicts. The main central administrative system is called the Three Departments and Six Ministries, after its components. As its name implies, it is composed of three departments (官, ooyake or kan) and six ministries (司, tsubone or bu), and is responsible for most daily functions of the central government. *Secretariat (中務官, nakatsutome no ooyake or chuumukan) is responsible for proposing, recording, and organising edicts that will be presented to the Emperor in the Imperial Court. *Chancellery (大臣官, oo'ome no ooyake or daijinkan) is responsible for examining everything that will be presented to the Emperor in the Imperial Court, including edict drafts from the Secretariat and members of the Imperial Court. It is to ensure that nothing "inappropriate" will be presented to the Court, thus preserving its holiness. It also examines the passed edicts to ensure it is not in conflict with existing laws. *Department of State Affairs (太政官, oo'imatsurigoto no ooyake or dajoukan) is responsible for executing all edicts and acts that have passed the Imperial Court. It heads the six ministries and, together, is responsible for the daily function and maintenance of the Imperial Authority. The Chief Secretariat is the closest role to a Prime Minister, even though technically all chiefs of the three departments hold the same role. Under the Department of State Affairs, the daily function of the Imperial government is handled by the six ministries. * Ministry of Personnel (吏部, tsukasa no tsubone or ribu) is in charge of appointment, rating, promotion, demotion, and deployment of all public servants of the Imperial government. Its head is similar to a Minister of Internal Affairs. * Ministry of Revenue (民部, tami no tsubone or minbu) is in charge of documenting lands and estates, gathering census data, collecting taxes and handling state budgets. Its head is similar to a Minister of Finance, with Minister of Food and Agriculture under its authority. * Ministry of Rites (礼部, matruri no tsubone or reibu) is in charge of state ceremonies and rituals, Imperial rituals, educations and national examination and qualification. It is also responsible for foreign affairs of the Empire. Its head is similar to a Minister of Education and Culture, with Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Environment and Tourism, Minister of Health and Social Services, and Minister of Education and Culture under its authority. * Ministry of Defence (兵部, tsuwamono no tsubone or heibu) is in charge of appointment, promotion, demotion, and deployment of military officers, maintenance and administration of military facilities, as well as armaments. In theory, the Ministry of Defence can assume command of the private armies and militia of the noble houses in time of emergency, but it is seldom enforced. Its head is similar to a Minister of Defence. * Ministry of Justice (刑部, nori no tsubone or keibu) is in charge of the enforcement of the Imperial law, as well as penal affairs. Its head is similar to a Minister of Justice. * Ministry of Public Works (工部, waza no tsubone or koubu) is in charge of all public works and infrastructure of the Imperial realm, as well as the hiring and supervision of subcontractors. Its head is similar to a Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, Minister of Science and Technology, and Minister of Trade and Industry. Apart from the departments and ministries, there are also independent commissions that operate outside the bureaucracy. The nature of these commissions differs, from agents of the Imperial authority such as the Imperial Tribunes, to the Imperial Censorate (霜台, shimo no utena or soudai), which is responsible for monitoring the bureaucracy for corruption, treason, and other illegal affairs. They are, more often than not, directly under the command of the Emperor, and can operate outside the law if it is deemed necessary. Contrary to popular beliefs, commissioners who abuse their authority and rights will be punished, even harsher than regular public servants, to keep the other commissioners in line. Administrative Division The Empire is divided into regions (道, michi or dou, also translated as "circuit"), depending on their physical, geographical, and historical characteristics. The Imperial capital and its surrounding is an independent region known as the Imperial Domain (畿, miyako or ki). Each region is a collection of provinces (國, kuni), which is the basic administrative division of the Empire, and thus the smallest unit of power for the noble houses. Faction influence in the province is often installed by numerous means, from democratic election by the citizen, appointment by local power, or open military conflict. As long as the new order of the province pledge its allegiance to the Emperor, both by vows and tax, the exact method is of no concern in the grand scheme of things. Category:Blog posts Category:Gao-Showa